Lost Genius
by xXRavonXx
Summary: Please R&R Its about just read it I ain't good with summary's.
1. The BreakUp

The Dead Mallrat

Ellie slaps Jack in the face and pushes him back he stumbles back and his eyes go wide. "It's over!" Ellie says.

"What did I do?!" Jack yells after Ellie.

"I know you were cheating on me I saw you with Ebony!"

"Hey she came on to me!" Jack yells feeling like shit.

Ellie leaves the Mall to go back to the farm with Alice.

About a half hour later Ray walks in him and Jack's room he sees Jack looking not so good. "What's wrong?" Ray says plopping down next to Jack.

"None of your business nosy jeeze hafta know everything!" Jack yells.

Ray bites his bottom lip and then figures that was it he needed something that would make him madder but laugh. "What ever butt face I don't want to talk to you anyway." Ray stands up and walks to the entrance of the room then quickly runs back and jumps on top of Jack and tickles him Jack laughs then throws Ray on the floor.

"What was that for?" Jack says to Ray who was on the floor with a weird look on his face.

"Ouch that did hurt and because you need to lighten up whatever it is must not be that bad." Ray says to a clueless Jack.

"Well sorry." Jack says as he helps Ray up.

Ray pushes Jack on the bed and lays down next to him.

"Now tell me what's wrong."

"Well remember when I saved Ebony from the Locos when then raided the trading post?"

"Yeah she gave you a smooch."

"Well Ellie dumped me for when Ebony kissed me and was coming on to me she thinks I was cheating on her with Ebony."

"Well you told her you weren't right?"

"Yeah she doesn't believe me." Jack grabs a pillow and hugs it.

"Why hug a pillow when I can give you a hug." Ray hugs Jack and kisses him on the cheek.

"Just kidding." Ray laughs at the face Jack makes.

"Ok I feel better thanks." Jack pushes Ray back on the bed and lays next to him.

"I'm glad that you are here because I can tell no one else really like me." Ray says to Jack then he stands up and starts walking out the room.

"Wait where ya goin?"

"I gotta meet Marco the old boyfriend."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah whatever."

Jack and Ray leave the mall together to the section 12 casino.


	2. Left for Dead

**Chapter Two**

Patsy, Kc, Dal, and Chloe walk in the mall together they all just came from a new club called Planet Bang the place is owned by a new tribe that just came in town named the Micros.

"I wonder why Ram is having a cow ever since the Micros came." KC says.

"They are mad because they got competition and the micros are with us against the Technos right Patsy?" Chloe says.

"Yup." She answers.

"Hey Chloe I'll see you later." Dal says he kisses Chloe and runs up to the cafeteria.

"See ya." Chloe and Patsy yell.

"I'll never get used to that yuck!" KC says.

"Well it's because May doesn't want you she wants Pride but he wants Salene she is with him but really wants Ryan but he died when the Technos attacked us." Patsy says as Chloe and her run to their room they share.

"Whatever." KC says he plans to steal the necklace he has been saving up for to get it from Jay who wants it for Amber.

Time Lapse and Different Place

Ray and Jack walk in the casino giving the guard a trading token. "There he is." Ray says as he waves to his old boyfriend Marco and also sees Dylan Marco's new boyfriend. Marco and Dylan walk up to Ray and Jack Ray rolls his eyes at Dylan.

Dylan whispers to Marco "They are cute which one is Ray?"

"The one with the baby blue hair."

Ray looks at Jack and smiles Jack smiles back then sits at a table Ray sits next to him. "Jack want anything?" Ray asks taking out 5 trading tokens.

"Yeah just a drink anything that can get me drunk." Jack responds to the question.

"Ok." The waiter comes to the table Ray orders 2 bottles of watermelon pucker. Marco and Dylan sit on the other sit of the table. "Are you two going out?" Dylan asks instead of Ray saying no Jack answers. "Yeah we just started going out today." Jack smiles at Ray. Ray smiles back "Oh so you don't want me anymore?" Marco says.

"Ah no what do you think I go out with ...Jack."

Marco stands up and walks out the casino Dylan looks at them and shakes his head then follows Marco.

"Why did you say we go out you are straight?" Ray asks Jack curiously.

"Cause you cheered me up I cheered you up." Jack says then he kisses Ray.

"What was that for?" Ray asked again.

"Because I wanted to." Jack says just then the waiter comes and gives them their drinks.

Time Lapse

Ray helps a drunken Jack walk to the mall. "Come on Jack hurry up before the Technos, the demon dogs, or some other tribe attacks us."

"I'm trying."

Coming around the corner a Techno comes the Techno sees only Ray. "Hey hold it!!" The Techno yells at Ray.

Ray quickly lays Jack down next to a garbage can. The Techno looks at Ray. "Where is your destination?"

"The Mall." Ray says.

"Well you won't be getting there anytime soon."

The Techno charges his laser and zaps Ray. His limp body falls to the ground unconscious the Techno walks off leaving Ray and Jack knocked out.


	3. The Death

**Chapter Three**

Jack wakes up and sees Ray knocked out on his leg he quickly checks his pulse he was still alive. "Come on Ray get up, Get up!!" Ray couldn't get up the level of the zap was to strong. "I have to get him to the mall."

Jack picks Ray's limp body up and kind of hold and drags his feet towards the mall. "Hey boss there is a helpless one." A member of the demon dogs say to the leader watching Jack carry Ray. "That is a good one attack take the fallen one a hostage!!" The leader yells Jack looks their way and runs and drag Ray a little faster right when he was in about to get help a demon dog hits him in the back of the head with a bat.

"Ha-ha gotcha mallrat now we get the revenge we want." A guy says.

"Ah Help!" Jack yells before anyone could come the leader throws Jack into a dumpster Ray's body falls on the ground two guys pick him up.

"Leave him alone!" Jack yells the leader kicks him in the face and then lifts him up by his hair then throws him back. "Finish him off." The leader says as him and the two guys holding Ray go to their base. A guy with green hair takes Jack face and knees him another guy punches Jack then throw him onto a pile rumble the green haired guy picks him up and smashes the bat across his head busting his head open Jack's body falls to the ground.

"He's dead just let him bleed to death." Green-Hair says.

"whatever." The other one says they run to their base and tell their leader what happened.

Time Lapse

Ray wakes up in a cage 2 demon dogs guard him. "What happened? Where's Jack? LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!" Ray yells the leader of the Demon Dogs comes in the prison room. "Shut your mouth or be hung you are our ransom and your friend Jack is dead."

Ray feels a strike of pain sear through his stomach he falls to the floor and bites his lip until he draws blood. "They'll find me and save me.

"Who will Jack tell them what happened? Oh no he can't he is dead."

The leader leaves the room leaving Ray cry from his lose.

Time Lapse and Different Place

Lex and Ryan run in the mall. "Someone Help!!!" Ryan yells he runs up to the infirmary and lays Jack's body on the bed. He checks Jack's pulse and sees it was fading fast. Lex runs in Amber and Bray's room no one was there he then runs to Tai-San and Ryan's room Tai-San sit Indian style meditating.

"Tai-San hurry quick Jack is hurt we found him by the road some kids say he was carrying another mallrat and the demon dogs beat him up and took the other boy." Lex quickly says as him and Tai-San run to the infirmary.

"It might be Ray he was the last person with Jack." Tai-san says.

Tai-san and Lex get there Ryan was crying over Jack's body his hands and arms covered in blood.

"I couldn't do a damn thing to save him he's...he's...dead. Ryan walks out the room.


	4. A funeral and a plan

**Chapter Four**

The Mallrats bury the body of Jack in a garden under huge stones all the Mallrats pray for the safety of Jack's spirit getting to a better place. They go in the mall and plan how to get Ray back. They all sit in the cafeteria.

"I say we just stock up on weapons and charge in there." Lex says.

"Yeah that seems like a damn good plan to me." Ebony says.

"We have to get Ray back we lost Jack we can't lose Ray." Zandra says.

"Let's do this." Bray says.

"What do you say leader Amber?" May ask.

"I say let's kick some Demon Dog ass!!" Amber yells.

Time Lapse and Different Place

"Alright everyone ready?" Amber says as the mallrats get ready to attack.

The tribe picks up all their hand-made weapons and they split into squads.

Squad 1 Lex, Bray, Pride, Ryan, Danni, Ebony

Squad 2 Amber, Salene, Tai-San, Trudy, Alexis

Squad 1 lead by Lex sneaks to the front Danni takes out the two guards in the front with her crossbow. "Nice one." Ebony says.

"Thanks." Danni runs up and puts her back against the wall.

"Come on." Lex and his squad run in a demon dog swings a bat at Lex about to smash his jaw Pride slams into the demon dog sending him flying through a weak plaster wall.

"Let's go in from the back." Amber says as her squad bust through a back wall three guards run at them Salene shrieks. "Salene and Alexis get Ray out the cage." Tai-San says she trips a guard takes the cage keys and throws it to Salene she goes for the keys but misses them she runs for them a guy hits her with a quarterstaff sending her flying she collides with the cage it shakes Ray's body slumps to the ground. "Salene!!" Alexis yells she runs at the guy he swings the staff at her she ducks and does a karate technique to disarm him she also breaks his arm she then runs at a wall then jumps up grabs a pole and pushes herself off it sending a kick towards the leaders head he grabs her leg and slams her into the wall. "Shit that hurt!" Alexis yells the leader picks her up by the hair and holds her up. "Now if your tribe doesn't leave she dies." The Leader then let go of her hair and falls on the floor Salene stands behind him with a dart gun.

"It's ok let's get Ray and get out." Lex says he opens the cage picks Ray up and the tribe leaves the demon dog's bodies spread all over their base.

"We got Ray out now when he wakes up we are going to have to tell him about Jack." Bray says. "He'll be devastated we can't tell him." Tai-San says.

They get back to the mall and leave Ray in his room to think about how they were gong to tell him about Jack's death.


	5. Breaking The News

**Chapter Five**

Ray wakes up and sees he is in the mall he walks in the cafeteria area and sees everyone. "Hey you guys saved me." Ray says smiling.

Lex looks at Ray nervously. "But um...someone else tell him can't." Lex stands up and walks to his room. "Me neither." Siva says shaking her head she follows Lex to their room." Ray sits down at a table Cloe, Mouse, and Sammy sit at. "I'll tell him." Cloe says. "Are you sure?" Amber says.

"Yeah I'm sure. Well Ray when you and Jack went out do you remembers the Demons Dogs taking you?" Cloe says biting her lip.

"Yeah Jack was still there where is he?" Ray quickly stands up.

"Well when they took you they...they beat Jack to death." Cloe spits out quickly. Ray puts his hand on his forehead.

"Ok so where is he?"

"Um he is dead." May says. "No I mean where is he buried?" Ray says looking at Amber.

"Well in the garden behind the mall." Pride says.

"Thank you for at least saving his body I'll go pray to him and I'll be ok."

Ray leaves to the grave.

In Lex and Siva's room

"I can't believe I was never at least a bit nice to him and now he is dead." Lex says a tear falls from his eye.

"Lex you didn't know it was going to happen don't beat yourself up about it." Siva says laying her head on his shoulder.

"Alright I'll talk to Ray." Lex hugs Siva then kisses her he thinks about Ray.

Ray walks back in the mall he goes in Lex's room and sees Lex crying on the side of his bed. "What's wrong Lex?" Ray says as he walks over to the side of the bed Lex quickly tries to wipe his tears but is too slow.

"I'm fine something was in my eye." Lex blinks and faintly smiles at Ray then bites his bottom lip Ray sits next to him. "Thanks." 'For what Ray I didn't do anything but chicken out in telling you." Lex says. "But you at least tried to save him you, Ryan, and Tai-San I already thanked them." Ray kisses Lex on the cheek and thanks him again then stands up.

"Hey! No mushy stuff was already crying at the funeral since I was never nice to him and now I can't be nice." Lex walks over and hugs Ray and then lays on his bed. "I love you like a bro keep safe and stay out of trouble ok kid?" Lex says smiling. "I love you too see ya." Ray walks out the room packs his stuff looks around he walks to Cloe's room. "Hey Cloe I'll see you around I think I need some away time from the mall I'm going to see around new places k?" Ray says as he looks at Cloe and hugs her. "Be safe and you'd better come back or I'll hunt you down and come for you."

Cloe kisses him on the cheek and smiles she sits on the bed and waves to Ray. "I love you and Ved is a keeper just be careful what you do at what times with him ok?" Ray says smiling Cloe nods her head and smiles Ray looks around one last time and leaves the mall. THE END.

Hope you liked my story.


End file.
